Don't Be Jealous of Her
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: When Gogo sees Hiro wavy to a highly attractive girl she can't help but fell some jealousy, and then it doesn't really help when he figures it out.


**None of these characters belong to me and I apologize for any OOC moments.**

It was the dawn of a new year and Hiro was busy in his garage making new armor for Baymax. He had the armor done, sort of; he was having problems with the color. He sighed and fell back into his chair as he stared at the screen, thinking of what color Baymax would look good in. He looked over at the road through the open garage door as he heard the purr of a motorcycle engine get closer.

A black motorcycle soon stopped in front of Hiro's garage door and the rider claimed off the bike. Hiro smiled as the rider took off her helmet to reveal Gogo.

"'Sup Hiro?"

"Not much, just trying to decide what color Baymax's new armor should be," Hiro answered as he rested his elbows on the desk.

"Make it black, or purple, heck make it both," she said as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not making his armor black and purple."

"Yellow?"

"Your suit is yellow."

"Exactly, we could be twins!"

Hiro rolled his eyes as Gogo walked away from him to look around the garage a little. The garage was a little messy with tools scattered on the floor along with some food wrappers. Gogo gave a disgusted looked as she picked up one of the crumpled wrappers by its edge.

"Do you ever clean up after yourself?"

"Yeah of course, I'm just a little busy right now."

She sighed and threw the crumbled greasy paper in the trash before going to get the others. Hiro looked over his shoulder at her and frowned.

"Gogo, you don't have to-"

"Nah its fine I have nothing better to do."

Hiro stood to his feet and walked over to her and knelt down beside her to help. She smirked and ruffled his hair before picking up more trash. He brushed his hair down and threw away the rest of the wrappers. Gogo picked up some of the other tools and laid them on one of the tables that were pushed against the wall.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Hiro waving over to a girl who looked to be around 15 to 16. She was a very pretty girl with long red hair that fell to the middle of her waist. Gogo frowned and cleared her throat roughly; Hiro turned and gave a nervous look.

"Who's that?" Gogo questioned.

"The new neighbor, she moved here about last week."

Gogo gave a quiet growl as she crossed her arms, "She's very pretty."

"Yeah she is," Hiro stated and then froze for a second after seeing the look on Gogo's face, "You look annoyed."

She scoffed, "I'm not annoyed."

"Is it something about her?"

"Who the neighbor, no of course not why would I be jealous of her?!"

She put her hand over her mouth as she just realized what she had said. Hiro gave her a suspicious look and took a step forward.

"Yeah, why **would** you be jealous of her?"

She cleared her throat nervously and shrugged, "N-No reason, she's just pretty."

He could tell that she was lying; she would never say anything like that in that type of nervous tone, especially to him.

"Sure, that's why."

"Y-Yeah, I-I've been actually thinking about dyeing my hair and what not," even she knew that was an obvious lie.

Hiro turned and sat back at his desk, "I don't think you should, you look very pretty with the hair you have."

"R-Really?" Gogo questioned a little surprised by his comment.

He turned his chair around and grinned, "Yeah, you wouldn't be the same without your black hair with purple highlights."

She twisted a lock of her hair around her index figure as she could feel a small blush creep onto her cheeks. '_Really, your acting like this because of 14 close to 15 year old boy?! Come on Gogo your better than this!"_ she yelled at herself as she straightened herself out.

"I-It was just a thought I probably won't do it."

"Good," Hiro said as he looked at different colors for Baymax's new armor. "Don't be jealous over the neighbor girl she's in a relationship anyway."

"Oh, well, good for her."

Gogo stayed for a little while longer talking with Hiro about school and life in general, it was around supper time when she left. She waved goodbye to Hiro and drove off, Hiro smiled as he watched her leave. He then sat back down at his computer and looked at Baymax's armor in black and purple.

"Hm, actually isn't that bad," he mumbled quietly.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the story was really short ^^. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**


End file.
